What's in a Name
by ncisabbylover
Summary: "Montana?" He questioned. "Lucy." She tried the name on her tongue. "Lucy was… Lucy was the name of one of my friends who died in the…" She trailed off. "My best friend." "I know." He replied softly, placing another gentle kiss to her temple. Set Pre-Green Piece. Inspired by Late Admissions


**A/N: Hi guys! I know I'm not overly prominent in this fandom as of late but I was watching Late Admissions tonight and this story really struck me and being all caught up on my NaNoWriMo word count, I decided to go with it and write it. **

**This is set Pre-Green Piece. I've tried to make it as Canon as possible but it may be a bit out. **

* * *

_For Loz_

_I hope this finds your word count high and your characters dramatized. _

* * *

She lay back on the couch in the living room. The TV was on but she wasn't watching it. It was white noise to her ears. Resting on her stomach was a thick pink and blue book along with a smaller spiral bound notebook. The pen she was currently chewing on had previously written down about fifteen names in two neat columns drawn on the lined paper of the notebook. This was how he found her.

"Hey Babe." He greeted as he put his wallet and keys on the table by the front door.

"Hey. How was work?" She questioned, pushing herself up to look over her shoulder back at him.

"Yeah good. We got the guy. What are you doing? I thought you would be packing." He queried as he came to sit on the end of the couch, pulling her feet up to put them in his lap.

"I've still got some time. I'm mostly done. Just a few more things I've gotta wash and add in." She replied.

"Okay, so what are you doin' instead?" He shifted to try and peer at the spiral notebook propped up by her protruding belly. She willingly handed the object of his desire over to him.

"Baby names?" He questioned.

"Yeah. These are just some of my ideas. Want to veto anything, add anything?" She offered.

"Well, first off, if we have a son there is no way we're naming him Reginald. It's almost as bad as Sheldon."

"Aww, that's a bit harsh." Lindsay said, smiling up at her husband, suppressing a giggle.

"Just no. And no on Sarina." He crossed the name off the list along with the aforementioned Reginald.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, she's not going to be like that little witch that used to be on TV."

Lindsay laughed at him.

"Dan, that was Sabrina, not Sarina."

"I don't care, its out." He said definitively.

"Well, would you like to add anything to the list; replace the names you've crossed off?"

He sat and thought about it for a moment.

"Alfonzo." It was a statement not a question as he scribbled the name down in the boy's column in his messy scrawl.

"No!" Lindsay objected, pulling herself upright to try and take the pen and paper away from him, all but throwing the baby names book across the room.

"And Amos." He said as he wrote it down, holding the notebook out of his girlfriend's reach.

Lindsay was laughing as she struggled to reach for the list.

"Danny, no. Ugh! Those are horrible!" She complained.

Danny scoffed.

"They're better than Reginald!" He countered, bringing the book back into Lindsay's reach. She snatched it off him.

She huffed out a breath, saving this battle for further down the track.

"What about girls?" She shuffled closer to him, wrapping both her arms around one of his muscular ones and resting her head on his shoulder.

Danny leaned his head against his girlfriend's and hummed for a moment in thought.

"What about Lucy?" He asked quietly, turning his head to kiss her hair as he said it.

"I was thinking Lydia or Claire." Lindsay replied.

"Not a fan of Claire." Danny said, scrunching up his nose.

"Okay, not Claire, what about Lydia though?" She punctuated the question with a kiss to his bicep.

"I really like Lucy." He insisted.

"I… Not… why?"

Danny shrugged in response. "I like it. Lucy Messer."

Lindsay was silent for a long while and Danny let it pass before breaking her out of her own head.

"Montana?" He questioned.

"Lucy." She tried the name on her tongue. "Lucy was… Lucy was the name of one of my friends who died in the…" She trailed off. "My best friend."

"I know." He replied softly, placing another gentle kiss to her temple.

Lindsay took a deep breath before saying, "What if I can't look at our daughter without seeing him? What if I can't hold her without the image of my three best friends lying in puddles of blood?"

He could hear the tears in her voice as she said it. He knew that with her trip back home pending she'd been thinking a lot about her friends and the horrible thing that had happened almost eighteen years ago now. She'd had a few nightmares and she'd expressed her guilt over being the only one of them to be having a child once or twice.

"But what if you don't? What if you look at our little girl and all you see is your best friend's smile? Don't you want to be able to tell our child, boy or girl, about these three amazing people who changed your life and showed you what friendship was?" He challenged.

Lindsay just shrugged.

"Besides, I want to be able to yell 'Lucy, I'm home!' through the door every night." He looked down at her grinning and watching as her face widened into a smile.

"Leave it on the list okay? We've still go time. Think about it." He compromised, taking the paper off her again and writing Lucy in underneath the scribbled out Serina.

"Okay." She agreed. "Help me up." She instructed, pushing him off her and trying to shove him into a standing position.

"Where we goin'?" He questioned, standing and giving her his hands none the less.

"You're gonna help me pack."

"What? I thought you said you were mostly done Montana!" He complained as he followed her down the hallway to their room.

She shrugged. "I lied."

**A/N2: Hey, hoped you enjoyed it. I edited this on the fly so excuse the errors. Also, my inner editor is currently bound and locked in a closet due to NaNo so I can't actually tell how well this piece is written but that's okay. Drop a review if you like!**

**Sacha**


End file.
